Inolvidable Día Del Amor
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —De ahora en adelante sólo aceptaré chocolates de una persona, pero no se lo digas a nadie –susurró contra los labios de Sakuno, justo antes de volver a besarla. - RyoSalu, Lemon.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como ya saben, estamos en San Valentín, el día del amor y la amistad, pero en el caso de este fic, es sólo del amor xD**

**La verdad desde hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un RyoSaku con lemon, no sé que tan bien me haya quedado pero hice lo que pude, aprovechando la fecha tuve algo de inspiración.**

**En fin, espero y lo disfruten ^^**

**XXXX**

Hoy era un día muy importante para todas las jovencitas que creían en el amor, pues todas hacían un esfuerzo por preparar un regalo hermoso para su pareja o el chico que les gustaba. Desde chocolates hechos por ellas mismas, hasta comprados en una tienda con todo su cariño.

Sin embargo, había cierto chico que detestaba este día con todas sus fuerzas. La razón era simple, cada catorce de febrero era asediado por sus locas fans, quienes no querían descansar en paz hasta no haberle dado su chocolate, por eso misma ahora el joven odiaba los chocolates, a pesar de su delicioso sabor.

Durante el primer periodo de clases había corrido como un demente escapando de ellas, hasta que logró esconderse en la azotea de la escuela. Algunas, más tímidas, habían llenado su casillero y su pupitre con el dichoso dulce. La verdad ya estaba harto.

—Que molestia –bufó, escondiendo su rostro con la visera de su gorra.

Desde que había cumplido los doce años era asechado por el sexo femenino, pero ahora, con sus diecisiete, eso ya era pan de cada día.

—Tendré que esconderme aquí hasta que terminen las clases –se dijo con fastidio, así que hizo lo mejor que en ese momento podía hacer, echarse a dormir una siesta, a fin de cuentas no le importaba perderse una clase o dos con tal de deshacerse de sus locas fans.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Sakuno! –exclamó la muchachita de las coletas, la cual tenía una voz demasiado estridente, que asustaría a cualquiera. Ryuzaki Sakuno no fue la excepción, puesto que casi se pegó contra el techo al oír a su amiga llamándola.

—¿S-sucede algo, Tomo-chan? –preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué si sucede algo? –le gritó en la cara Tomoka —. ¡¿Pero en donde tienes la cabeza niña?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Ryoma-sama está perdido! –dramatizó la castaña —. Todas lo andan buscando como dementes para darle chocolates de San Valentín, pero al parecer tú eres la única a la que no le interesa.

—Esas cosas no le agradan a Ryoma-kun –dijo con algo de tristeza la chica de largas trenzas, que pese a que siempre había sido criticada por las mismas por el chico de ojos ámbares, a ella le gustaban demasiado como para deshacerse de ellas.

—Que aburrida eres amiga, es por eso que los chicos no te hacen caso y aún no tienes novio, no como yo –se rió Tomoka, dándose aires de grandeza, a lo que Sakuno enrojeció levemente, apenada por las palabras que había dicho su amiga.

—¡Tomo-chan! –le gritó —. Que yo recuerde eso es asunto mío, además no creo que a Kaidoh-sempai le guste que su novia esté buscando a otro para darle chocolates de San Valentín.

—¡Pero soy la presidenta de su club! –le recordó Tomoka, también algo sonrojada —. Mi Kaoru-chan lo comprende.

—Lo que no comprendo es como te permite llamarle así –susurró la cobriza, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al imaginar la cara de su sempai oyendo que le llamaban _Kaoru-chan_, seguramente sería algo aterrador.

—Bueno, yo mejor seguiré buscando a Ryoma-sama, no puedo quedarme atrás –y dicho esto, Tomoka partió en su búsqueda del principe del tenis, sin saber que ese día definitivamente no lograría encontrarlo, pero sí otra personita.

Sakuno suspiró, dejándose caer sobre su asiento y abrazando su bolso de la escuela, dentro del cual tenía un delicioso chocolate en forma de corazón, preparado por ella misma, y que había soñado con entregarle a su principe, sin saber la locura colectiva que se desataría ese día por el muchacho.

—Al final no podré dárselo –se dijo cabizbaja, era una verdadera pena que el regalo se fuese a desperdiciar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Él seguía profundamente dormido, ni siquiera le preocupaban todas las chicas que se morían por encontrarlo, pues cuando abrió sus ojos ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y todos se habían marchado. Se desperezo como era costumbre en el, exhalando un profundo bostezo, para después quitarse su gorra y mirar a su alrededor.

—Al parecer ya puedo estar tranquilo –se dijo a sí mismo, con toda la intención de pararse e irse a su casa, por lo que tomó su bolso y se levantó. Bajó las escaleras con pereza y antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la escuela, fue por una Ponta en la máquina expendedora que se encontraba en el patio, pero de camino ahí oyó un sonido que le llamó la atención.

Era el ruido que hace una pelota de tenis al chocar con la pared, así que sin más, se dirigió a ese lugar, descubriendo a la chica de las largas trenzas golpear la pelota una y otra vez con su raqueta, sin perder la concentración ni por un momento.

Al principio le sorprendió, la verdad desde hace tiempo que no veía a Ryuzaki agarrar una raqueta de tenis, hasta llegó a pensar que la chica lo había dejado, pero ahora que se daba cuenta ella en verdad había mejorado mucho, pues hasta ahora no había perdido una sola bola.

No pudo evitar el quedarse mirándola más de lo debido, apreciando todos los cambios que se habían dado en ella desde que era una niña hasta ahora. Era más alta, aunque a él sólo le llegaba hasta los hombros, si es que un poco más abajo. Tenía unas piernas largas y bien contorneadas, senos del tamaño justo, cintura pequeña y delgada, labios de rubí. _Joder_. ¿Desde cuando Ryuzaki era una chica tan _sensual_?

—No –se regañó a sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención de la oji carmín.

—¿Ryoma-kun? –le llamó la muchacha, algo asustada por haberlo visto aparecer de repente, sin saber que él la había estado mirando de forma lasciva hace tan sólo unos segundos —. Ryoma-kun –volvió a llamarlo, al ver que él no reaccionaba.

—Ryuzaki –finalmente Ryoma salió de su ensoñación, alzando la mirada para clavar sus profundos ojos ámbares sobre la diminuta figura femenina, que en ese momento se le hacía tan apetitosa. No podía negar que más de una vez se había descubierto mirando a Ryuzaki de esa manera, pues para todos los chicos de la escuela ella era demasiado bella, aunque nunca se daba cuenta, porque era demasiado inocente y despistada, no sabía que la mitad de los alumnos se morían por tener una cita con ella y tal vez algo más.

Tampoco sabía que Ryoma había amenazado a la gran mayoría de ellos.

Siempre había pensado que las chicas eran fastidiosas, pero ella era diferente a todas esas mujeres molestas, Ryuzaki nunca era molesta, siempre comprendía lo que él quería, por eso le _gustaba_.

—¿Practicando tan tarde? –hizo conversación.

Sakuno bajó la cabeza.

—Oh, sí, es que durante el día todas las chicas se la pasaban buscándote y no tuve tiempo para practicar, no me podía concentrar con tanto alboroto –explicó sonrojada, pero también algo triste, sentía que ante Ryoma ella no era nada comparada con otras mujeres, por ser tan tímida ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo había esperado darle un chocolate de San Valentín?

—Ya veo –dijo el chico, volviendo a acomodarse la visera de su gorra –que se había vuelto a poner–. Miró a Sakuno por unos segundos, antes de voltearse y darse la espalda —. Voy por una Ponta, ¿me acompañas?

—¿Eh? –exclamó confusa y sorprendida —. C-claro que sí.

Ryoma comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por la muchacha, que para él lucía como una princesa con el uniforme de deportes puesto. Sentía que no podría ser capaz de controlar sus hormonas, después de todo ya no era un niño, tenía diecisiete y pronto cumpliría dieciocho, a estas alturas del partido ya no había nada que él no supiera de la vida. Había estado con mujeres, sí, pero ninguna le dio la satisfacción que sus amigos o sempais decían sentir al hacerlo, siempre fue algo momentáneo, que se desvanecía al poco tiempo.

Ryuzaki había sido diferente del resto, a pesar de siempre haber mostrado cierto interés hacia él, nunca se lo dijo y quedaron como amigos, o algo por el estilo. Ryoma no era un idiota, sabía perfectamente la razón del por qué Sakuno se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, o se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con él, pero si ella no era capaz de decirle claramente las cosas, él tampoco se atrevería a mover un dedo por cambiar algo. Sonaba hasta ridículo, pero tenía miedo de arriesgarse y echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –preguntó de pronto la chica —. Todas te buscaban como locas, querían darte sus chocolates de San Valentín para demostrarte su amor.

—Ellas no me aman –respondió el chico —. No son más que un grupo de niñas tontas que creen en puras estupideces, ni siquiera conocen como soy, ¿cómo podrían estar enamoradas de mí?

—No es necesario conocer completamente a alguien para enamorarse de él –refutó la cobriza, algo ofendida por las palabras del Echizen.

—Es la verdad. Eso de San Valentín es una idiotez inventada para sacar dinero, sólo la gente tonta cree que regalando chocolates a la persona que le gusta serán una pareja feliz y todo eso.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? –Sakuno detuvo sus pasos, con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Se sentía ridícula. Sentía que su amor por Ryoma estaba siendo menospreciado sólo por querer compartir con él ese día que ella consideraba tan especial y hermoso. ¿De verdad era tan tonta como él decía?

—Claro –aseguró el chico —. Por eso todas ellas me fastidian.

—Ya veo… entonces yo también debo ser una chica fastidiosa por querer regalarle chocolates a la persona que me gusta.

Ryoma se sintió algo mal con esas palabras. _La persona que le gustaba a Ryuzaki_. ¿Quién podría ser ese idiota? De sólo pensarlo se llenaba de ira, pero a pesar de apretar los puños no se volteó a verla, no quería hacerlo.

—Así que has hecho chocolates para esa persona –dijo fríamente, con un extraño dolor en el pecho.

—Sí, pero ya no tiene caso que se los dé –respondió cabizbaja Sakuno. Se secó las lágrimas y decidió marcharse, sin siquiera haber llegado aún a su destino, que era comprar Ponta's con Ryoma —. Esa persona definitivamente no me quiere, y nunca lo hará –después de eso comenzó a caminar para alejarse, pero de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, deteniéndola.

—Pues ese tipo es un idiota –le dijo el peli verde, sorprendiéndola.

¿Por qué dolía?

¿Por qué tenía el sentimiento de que estaba perdiendo algo importante con sólo saber que Ryuzaki quería a alguien más?

—Seguramente es un imbécil que no puede ver todo lo que tú eres, de seguro es un tonto que no aprecia lo maravilloso que es… que una chica como tú se haya fijado en él –no había querido decir todo aquello, definitivamente a otra persona jamás se lo había dicho, pero en ese instante no había podido contenerse, había sido más fuerte que él el sentimiento. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera tan ridícula y cursi.

—Entonces… –comenzó Sakuno —. Ryoma-kun es un idiota…

Al oír sus palabras el Echizen sintió que se golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo, tan fuerte que hasta hubiese podido perder la consciencia. Desde un principio supo que ella sólo lo quería a él, ¿entonces por qué pensó que podía llegar a amar a alguien más? ¿Qué rayos tenía en la cabeza?

Siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo con palabras hirientes y ahora hasta la había hecho llorar, y así decía sentir algo por ella, cuando sólo podía hacerle daño.

—Soy un idiota, es cierto –sonrió arrogante —. Sé lo que sientes por mi y aún así no soy capaz de decirte que siento lo mismo.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó Sakuno, sorprendida.

—Me gustas –se atrevió a confesar el chico, acercando una de sus manos al rostro de la joven para quitar todo rastro de lágrimas y luego tomarla del mentón, obligando a que lo mirase a los ojos —. Todo el día me he estado escondiendo de esas fastidiosas fans que dicen amarme y que quieren darme sus chocolates. Por culpa de ellas ahora odio el chocolate, pero el único chocolate que aceptaría sería el tuyo, Ryuzaki.

—Ryoma-kun… –susurró la joven, cerrando sus ojos para sentir la sorpresiva prisión sobre sus labios.

Él la había besado.

Al principio se sintió muy nerviosa y aferró sus manos a la camisa de la escuela del principe, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo. Era su primer beso, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido así, tan feliz. Sintió como Ryoma la tomaba por la cintura, pegándola más a sí mismo, al tiempo que con su lengua le instaba a separar sus labios, introduciendo la misma dentro de su boca.

De un momento a otro el beso había pasado de ser tímido y dulce a convertirse en uno realmente apasionado y atrevido, más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese pensado.

Sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a caminar hacia las duchas de mujeres que estaban cerca de ellos, adentrándose al lugar sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse. El cuerpo de Sakuno se tensó cuando Ryoma subió una de sus manos, lo suficiente como para rozar uno de sus senos.

—N-no –se quejó la chica —. ¿Qué haces, Ryoma-kun?

Como era típico en él, no respondió a la pregunta de Ryuzaki, sino que se dedicó a besar su cuello de forma incitante, para excitarla, para lograr que ella quisiera lo mismo que él. Con su mano derecha atrapó uno de los montes femeninos, apretándolo dulcemente. Ya no se podía controlar, aunque Sakuno fuese demasiado inocente, quería quitarle esa inocencia ya mismo.

La chica soltó un leve quejido cuando sintió las dos manos de Ryoma sobre sus senos, apretando y masajeando, luego soltando, para después volver a apretar. Nunca creyó que algo así pasaría, jamás pensó que terminaría en esa situación con el principe.

Sin poderlo evitar, deslizó sus dos manos pequeñas y suaves bajo la camisa del joven, tocando la piel de su espalda y luego su marcado abdomen. Ella nunca había hecho eso antes, pero en este momento sentía que podría ser capaz de eso y mucho más, sólo por el deseo y el placer de estar con Ryoma, el único hombre que había amado, desde que era sólo una niña de doce años.

—Ah… –gimió levemente al sentir que él moría el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo sonreír arrogantemente. Lo vio desabrocharse la camisa ante sus ojos encandilados, notando la mirada del chico oscurecida por la pasión que en ese instante se había apoderado de él. Ryoma volvió a devorar sus labios, esta vez sin nada que le cubriera el torso, dejándolo al descubierto para el deleite de la chica, que lo rodeaba por el cuello y correspondía torpemente a sus besos.

Con cierta prisa Ryoma deslizó la camiseta del uniforme de deportes que llevaba Ryuzaki, arrojándola a un lado de ellos, justo encima de su camisa. La dejó en sujetador, apreciando su piel blanca y suave, sólo enrojecida en la parte del cuello, en donde él había besado con tanta fuerza que le dejó una marca roja, que seguramente no saldría en un tiempo.

—Te ves tan inocente –salió de pronto de los labios del ambarino, que se encontraba totalmente excitado ante la idea de hacer el amor con Ryuzaki. Volvió a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por el mismo, hasta llegar a su escote, besando con calma aquella piel expuesta a sus labios.

Ella sólo podía suspirar, completamente sonrojada ante la vergüenza que sentía, pero más que nada porque lo deseaba y no podía creerlo. Se sentía apenada de desear sentir a Ryoma por completo, dentro de ella.

Apretó los muslos cuando sintió que ante el último pensamiento, su entrepierna se había humedecido. ¿Cómo sería sentir a Ryoma dentro de sí? ¿Acaso era una sensación tan placentera como algunos decían?

—R-Ryoma-kun… quiero sentir… a Ryoma-kun… –comenzó a susurrar, provocando que el chico dejara de besar sus pechos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Así que quieres sentirme, ¿No? –se rió con arrogancia, acercándose al oído de la joven —. Pues déjame advertirte que te dolerá… –le susurró.

Sakuno se sonrojó todavía más ante la respuesta obtenida.

—Y-yo… no importa –dijo con decisión —. No importa si me duele, quiero estar contigo, Ryoma-kun quiero sentirte por completo.

Por un momento Ryoma sintió que verdaderamente se emocionaba, esa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas logrando esas cosas que nadie más podía en él. No sólo lo tenía irremediablemente atrapado con su hermosura, sino que además había amarrado a su corazón con su ternura. Mendiga mocosa, después de esto, ya no iba a poder dejarla.

—Está bien, pero no seas impaciente –besó suavemente sus labios —. Primero déjame prepararte –y al decir aquello, bajó una de sus manos, metiéndola directamente entre las piernas de la joven, para tocar su zona más intima sobre sus pantaloncitos y sus bragas. Aún por sobre las dos prendas que ella llevaba puestas, pudo sentir lo húmeda que estaba, sofocándolo por completo.

Le quitó el sujetador con su mano libre y al verlo caer al suelo, la sujetó por las caderas, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y alzándola en el aire. Pudo sentir el íntimo contacto entre sus sexos, pero trató de ignorar aquello por un momento, para llevarla dentro de una de las duchas. La enclaustró contra una pared y dio la llave del agua, provocando que los chorros helados les cayesen encima a ambos, al menos así dejaría de sentir todo ese infernal calor.

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso y poco tiempo bastó para que Ryoma la soltara, utilizando sus dos manos para bajarle el short y sus pantaletas de una sola vez, para dejarla completamente desnuda. Se maravilló al observarla así, porque definitivamente era perfecta, demasiado perfecta.

—Esto te sentará bien –le dijo en voz baja, dirigiendo su mano derecha nuevamente a la zona íntima de Sakuno, pero esta vez la tocó directamente, sin pudor alguno, mientras que ella se moría de la vergüenza. Se sonrojó por completo al sentir como los dedos del chico acariciaban con suma paciencia su pare más sensible, esa que la hacía ser una mujer. Él separaba con cuidado sus pliegues y daba leves masajes sobre el clítoris, oyendo como su chica comenzaba a gemir despacito, pero eso no era suficiente para él; quería oírla gritar, así que no esperó otro segundo para hundir dos de sus dedos en ella, consiguiendo lo que tanto anhelaba, que ella gritara.

—¡Ryoma-kun! –exclamó avergonzada, cerrando los ojos al sentir el delicioso placer que los dedos del chico le provocaban, entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente. Ryoma comenzó a morder uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro lo apretaba con la mano que le quedaba libre, al mismo tiempo que la chica acariciaba la fuerte espalda y el abdomen del muchacho, que prácticamente la estaba llevando a la locura.

Gritó cuando sintió que llegaba a su cielo, sintiendo una sensación aterciopelada en su vientre, algo cálido y placentero que se extendió por todo su cuerpo; un orgasmo, el primero de toda su vida.

—Ahora sí, estás lista –le dijo Ryoma, quitándose el cinturón para luego deshacerse del cierre y el botón de su pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo completamente mojado. Se bajó también sus bóxers, dejando ver el miembro viril que desde hace rato clamaba por su libertad.

Sakuno le miró con sorpresa, preguntándose si en verdad "eso" cabría dentro de ella. Por un momento se sintió verdaderamente asustada, pero Ryoma la calmó al besar sus labios, de una forma mucho más tierna que todas las anteriores.

—Te amo Ryoma-kun –le confesó ella al separarse, obteniendo una de esas sonrisas que le encantaban de él, aunque fueran arrogantes y groseras, porque ella amaba todo de él.

—Lo sé –respondió el chico antes de alzarla suavemente, para volver a apoyarla en la pared, dejando a la vista su pequeña entrada, lista para recibirlo a él. Con cuidado acercó la punta de su miembro, empujando despacio hacia adentro, sintiendo como se abría paso en la cavidad estrecha, demasiado para su gusto.

Ryuzaki lloró al sentir como era penetrada, de verdad dolía, pero quería ser fuerte por él, así que apretó los dientes y soportó sin quejarse, hasta sentir que el tenista desgarraba algo dentro de ella, sólo entonces se permitió gritar, pero ya había pasado, Ryoma estaba por completo dentro de ella y acababa de quitarle su virginidad. Podía sentir todo su largo en su interior, siendo una indescriptible y agradable sensación.

Casi a punto de perder la respiración, Ryoma comenzó a moverse contra ella, despacio, con mucha cama, pero con los dientes apretados por el placer. Jamás creyó que hacerlo con ella se sentiría tan bien, nunca pensó que en el día de San Valentín, el día que más odiaba luego de la navidad, terminaría teniendo sexo con Ryuzaki en las duchas de la escuela. Esto era de no creer. ¿Pero a quien le importaba?

Ella comenzó a gemir, primero del dolor, cuando Ryoma la envistió, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por el placer, por el deseo, moviendo levemente sus caderas para seguirle el ritmo, aunque se sentía algo limitada en aquella posición, pero pensó que para la _próxima vez_ encontraría un lugar mucho más cómodo para estar con él.

—R-Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun… ah… –ella no paraba de gemir, repitiendo el nombre del chico como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras él entraba y salía de ella a toda velocidad. Ambos sentían que en cualquier momento iban a explotar, más ella, por ser su primera vez y justo con el chico que tanto amaba.

—Ryuzaki… –gruñó Ryoma contra el oído de la joven, volviendo a besar su cuello, mientras con una mano le acariciaba los pechos. Se estaba volviendo verdaderamente loco al oír sus dulces gemidos y la forma en que repetía su nombre, combinándolo con todo el placer que se sentía al estar dentro de ella. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió que ella había tocado el cielo, pues sus paredes intimas se contrajeron, apretando su miembro de una manera deliciosa.

Sakuno había llegado nuevamente a un orgasmo, soltando un fuerte gemido y quedando totalmente rendida, sin embargo, él aún no había terminado con ella, seguía moviéndose contra su cuerpo, ahora un poco más despacio.

—Por favor… –trató de rogar, pero tuvo que callar al sentir el líquido caliente esparciéndose en su interior, dándole una nueva oleada de placer que jamás esperó experimentar —. Oh… Ryoma-kun… –el chico besó sus labios, sin dejarla continuar, puesto que estaba aún demasiado concentrado en el acto que protagonizaban.

Finalmente los dos habían alcanzado el clímax, así que él salió cuidadosamente de ella, notando como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía desde la intimidad de la chica, quien se asustó.

—¿Por qué yo…? –se preguntó, pero Ryoma posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Tranquila, es normal la primera vez, pero ya no volverá a pasar –le aseguró, viéndola asentir con la cabeza. Entonces le pareció que todo lo que acababan de vivir merecía ser terminado con algo especial, algo que jamás había dicho y que hoy por primera vez se atrevería a expresar, sólo por ella y nadie más —. Ryuzaki… –la llamó. Ella le miró con curiosidad —. Yo también… –dijo avergonzado.

—¿Eh?

—Que yo también, Ryuzaki –desvió la mirada —. Yo también… te amo.

Ella no necesitó más palabras, sólo sonrió dulcemente y lo rodeó por el cuello, sellando sus labios en un tierno beso.

Definitivamente siempre recordaría su primera vez con el hombre de su vida, que fue en un San Valentín, el día del amor.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya con sus ropas secas y puestas, los dos jóvenes salieron de las duchas de la escuela, a eso de las siete y media, seguro en sus casas los matarían, pero eso no les preocupaba.

—Oye Ryuzaki –la llamó el Echizen, tomándola de la mano como una verdadera pareja de novios –después de lo que habían hecho era lo menos que podía hacer–. Ella le miró sonriente y radiante —. ¿No decías que habías hecho un chocolate para mí?

—Oh, sí, está en mi bolso –recordó la muchacha, que aún traía su largo cabello mojado. Buscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar la caja en forma de corazón, para entregarla a las manos de su amado —. Espero que te guste, feliz San Valentín, Ryoma-kun.

Ryoma asintió.

—De ahora en adelante sólo aceptaré chocolates de una persona, pero no se lo digas a nadie –susurró contra los labios de Sakuno, justo antes de volver a besarla.

Defensivamente ese había sido un inolvidable día del amor.

Fin.

**XXXX**

**Lo sé, Ryoma me quedó algo Ooc, pero naa, es el día del amor, déjenlo disfrutar xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, yo me despido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
